


Real Fun

by letswritesomeshit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Forgive me for I have sinned, Lance is older in this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), short keith, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswritesomeshit/pseuds/letswritesomeshit
Summary: Lance and Keith have been secretly dating for a while, but have never gone all the way.Basically just smut. Have fun





	1. Chapter 1

“Yello?”

“Hi, Lance?”

“Keith! What’s up?”

“...”

“Keith, you good?”

There was a crackle through the phone, like a breath being blown into the microphone. 

“Do you want to come over?”

“That’s it? Sure man, when?”

“Uh, now. Shiro left town for tonight.”

“Oh. Like, there’s nobody there? Like it’s just you?”

“Yes Lance.”

“Hm ok. Hold on”

There was some muffled voices through the phone on Keith’s end. They sounded Spanish. There was some shuffling, and Lance was back. 

“Ok. Be there soon.”

And then quieter, whispered into the phone, Keith could make out a, “get ready, pretty boy.”

——

 

There were three knocks on the door. Keith had been freaking out at home since he called Lance. Maybe even since before he picked up the phone to call Lance. 

They had been sort-of secretly dating for a while but never did anything past some heavy making out in fear of getting caught. Not that their families wouldn’t be alright with it, both of them know their families would be cool. Maybe Shiro would be a little put off by the age difference, Lance being almost two years older. But that wasn’t anything huge. They just wanted to keep it a secret. At one point there was a better reason, but it was forgotten. Now Lance and Keith are just going until someone finds out. Secret boyfriends has its perks though. Nobody thought anything when Lance asked to sleep at Keith’s for the night. 

Keith answered the door almost shyly. He had always been the one pulling away when things got too serious. He’s never done it before, and he was— as embarrassing as it was for him—very nervous. 

He knew that Lance would never make him do something he didn’t want to. In fact, he’s told Keith multiple times that he’s comfortable as long as Keith’s comfortable. Keith wanted it though. As scared as he was, he had been wanting Lance for so long. 

Lance stepped through the threshold beaming. Keith loved how Lance’s smile could fill every corner of the room with light. Surprisingly, Lance didn’t kiss him right away. He thought Lance would want to get right into it, and Keith thought he was pretty clear about want he wanted on the phone. 

“Hey.” Lance said, turning his smile towards Keith. He looked excited, which made Keith’s nervousness fade a little. 

“Hi.” Keith didn’t want to focus on the way his voice wavered a bit. 

Screw this. Keith wanted this, wanted Lance. He needed to get over his ramming heartbeat, take a few breaths. 

He does just that. Breath in, and out. 

“Lance.”

“Hm?”

Another breath, “can I kiss you?”

Lance seemed to sigh as he speaks, “god, baby, yes.”

And with that, their mouths connected. They started slow, almost too slow. Slower compared to normal. But Keith knew that he wanted this to last. And for it to last, they needed to start a little slow. 

Lance moved his previously dangling hands to Keith’s hips and drags them up to his waist. Keith loved this feeling. He loved the feeling of his body being appreciated, especially by Lance. 

Lance started moving them both backwards towards the stairs, not disconnecting their lips until they got there. When he pulled back and looked Keith in his gorgeous cloudy grey-ish, almost purple-ish eyes he was grinning, ear to ear. And Keith’s heart beat faster. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile too as Lance yanked him up the stairs, skipping a stair with each step. This made Keith have to go faster because his legs were nowhere near as long as Lances. There’s almost a foot difference in their height. Lance being a muscled telephone pole and Keith being like, 5-foot eight. Which honestly isn’t that small but next to Lance, he was puny. 

When they reached Keith’s room and closed the door, their lips locked again. This time it’s messier, faster. Lance couldn’t seem to be able to keep his hands to himself. His arms were flying everywhere, under Keith’s chin, down his neck, his arms, under his shirt. Keith’s hands still hadn’t moved from the door, pushing back against it for balance. The darker haired boy so nervous he thought he might completely topple over and onto the Lance. He was practically holding him up. Although he was sure that if that happened, Lance would catch him. Lance pushed the hem of Keith’s shirt up until it was up and over his head. Keith’s hands were forced to move above his head, where Lance finally found a place for his left hand at least. He was halfway between holding Keith’s hands above his head, and straight up pinning them there. 

His other hand was working at Keith’s skin-tight black ripped jeans, which coincidentally are Lance’s favourite. Lance couldn’t seem to get the button, and for it let out a low pitched almost-growl that made Keith’s knees grow weaker. 

He finally, finally got the button out of the loop and with one hand, pulled Keith’s pants halfway down his thighs. As soon as he feels them drop and Keith’s underwear press up, Lance swiftly moved his hands to Keith’s thighs and ass. He squished and squeezed Keith’s thighs in his hands, pressing in with the heel of his palm. It was the best massage ever given, Keith guaranteed it. It was so good that when Lance pressed down on the crease that connected his two favourite parts of Keith’s body, Keith pinched his own lips together and let out a breath that sounded more like a whine. A loud whine that made Lance smirk into Keith’s neck, where he had began working away at some masterpieces that will be impossible to hide from Shiro. 

Keith lifted up his legs, one by one, cautious to not fall over because of how jelly his legs felt, and he shimmied and stepped out of the ripped jeans that remained on his body. One he’d gotten out, Keith squinted open an eye and looks down, confirming the fact that Lance was still completely clothed. This was so unfair. Keith reached around Lance, to the bottom of the dark blue tee-shirt he’s wearing, and tried to pull up. It proved to be a bit of a struggle since his arms were so short, but he gets it eventually, and Lance, feeling the fabric inching up his back thankfully got the idea too. The tan boy let go of Keith totally, leaving him to try to stand on his own, and whipped off his tee-shirt. Only to come immediately back to Keith. He felt Lances hands all over the backs of his thighs again, and prepared for another massage. Keith let out a quick yelp and grabbed Lance’s shoulders when he felt himself being lifted up. In moments, his legs were on either side of Lance’s toned body resting on top of his hip bone. His ass was being groped roughly by Lance’s large hands, again. Keith loved it. 

He looked up to find Lance already staring at him, face slightly flushed and pupils huge. Keith couldn’t begin to imagine what he looked like. Lance’s mouth had curved slightly downwards, not in a pout or frown like he did sometimes, but more like he’s concentrating. For a couple moments they stayed like that, Lance staring at Keith’s face, and the pale boy literally swept off his feet, suspended in the air, only held up by Lances strong, tan arms. 

Lance gripped Keith’s ass harder and Keith felt himself being lifted higher and away from the door. He registered that Lance was navigating them around his dirty laundry and unfinished homework all over the floor, towards Keith’s grey and black bedsheets. 

Lance practically threw him on to the mattress, which both destroys Keith’s carefully made bed and makes him laugh. Behind his laughter though, he was nervous. So much so, that when Lance started to lower himself overtop of him, Keith had to put out his hands in a ‘wait’ gesture. Lance, probably noticing his shaking hands and sensing his nervousness stopped and leaned back, resting himself on his heels.

“Are you okay? Did I do something?”

Keith panicked. Everything Lance was doing was incredible. 

“What? No, no, no. That’s not it. I just..... I’ve never done this before.”

“Okay. Well, we don’t have to right now.”

That is not what Keith wanted. He wanted Lance to plow him into the mattress, he wanted to feel warm air and hands on him and in him. 

“No! I want to. Just give me a second.”

Oh god. Did he ruin everything? It was all good until he spoke. No. Lance told him before that he’d be more comfortable if Keith was comfortable. It’s okay. But what if it’s not? Ugh. This was so hard. What made him feel better though is, after glancing down, Keith notices so were they. 

Keith took a few deep breaths and willed his shaking hands and vibrating heart to calm themselves. 

“Okay.” Keith whispered, but Lance remained leaning back. Keith was confused until he realized he was waiting for him to go first. 

Keith put his now completely controlled palms on Lances shoulders and pulled forwards, causing Lance to fall back on top of him. 

Lance gave an surprised look for a moment before turning into a soft one. He leaned down and this time Keith was ready. It took only a few minutes to get back into it, because as Keith noticed, even throughout their conversation, they were both still, well, excited. 

Once Keith was gasping and moaning at every bite of his neck and squeeze of his hips, Lance gave him a smile that seemed to bright up the dark room and said, 

“You ready?”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith looked back, mouth open, panting, pupils wide with hunger, and jet black hair splayed out over his pillow. 

“Yes.” He whispered. By now Keith was already completely naked, covered only by the thin layer of sweat covering his body. Sometime while getting to this point, Lance had wiggled off his jeans and was now in his briefs. 

Lance looked down at Keith, started at his head, and worked his eyes down towards his toes; stopping halfway down to examine Keith’s dick. It wasn’t small really, just not at all as big as Lance’s. But Keith didn’t know that yet. 

Lance took Keith in his palm, watching his face, trying to determine what he liked the most. Apparently just holding him was making him go crazy. Keith’s mouth opened wider in an ‘o’ shape, his eyes closing. Lance started moving up and down on Keith’s dick, only to remember that this was Keith’s first time, and Lance did not want this to be over too soon. 

Lance let go and moved both hands to Keith’s hips and ass, patted them and caressed them gently and moved down. He looked at Keith turn his face to the side, blushing harder, (if that was even possible) and close his mouth to try to calm his breathing as Lance pushed open his sweet, juicy thighs. Lance adored Keith’s thighs. Holding them, even looking at them. For as much as Keith didn’t like how his hips and thighs were wider than most other guys, Lance thought they were the sexiest parts on Keith’s body. Other than his face, that gorgeous, beautiful face. Sometimes shy, other times cocky, right now waiting. 

Lance bent his head down between Keith’s thighs, and began biting and sucking on the smooth pale skin there. He rubbed affectionately at the marked spots with his thumb when he was done turning pale skin dark purple, admiring the mess of colour and saliva he made all over the soft inner meat of Keith’s legs. 

He pushed Keith’s plush, bruised thighs father apart and shuffled his own body in between them to keep them open. He pushed Keith’s legs up and over his knees so his hole was better exposed to him. 

“Keith, baby. Lube?”

Keith’s eyes widened from where they were facing the wall, then they closed again. He looked almost embarrassed.

“Top right drawer.”

Lance reached over Keith’s head and into his drawer, shuffling around until he found a small bottle. He popped the lid, slicked up his hands, and brought his index finger to Keith’s hole. He started by circling around it, feeing Keith jolt slightly at the feeling. He looked at Keith again, who was now staring right into his soul with those big dark eyes of his, and Lance smiled. Keith shyly smiled back, and Lance used this moment to slip his finger into Keith, loving the way Keith’s eyes squeezed tight again. 

He moved his finger around in circles, stretching slowly, terrified to cause Keith any pain in any way. Keith seemed like he was enjoying himself. Squirming around and arching his back, he gasped when Lance added another finger, and got much louder when Lance scissored him harder. Thank god nobody was there, Keith getting so loud Lance began worrying about waking up the neighbours when he finally got his dick in instead of his fingers. Which he needed to do soon, Lance didn’t know if he could go much longer contained like this. 

Lance slipped his fingers out and slicked up again, just to be safe, and plunged three fingers back in. He moved his fingers up and around and to the left a tad. 

“Ah! Oh fuck! Oh my fucking god.”

Oh yes. Lance felt a smirk overtake his face. Keith couldn’t stop making noises, at this point he was reduced to a wiggling, panting, beautiful mess. 

Okay, that was enough. Lance thought he might die if his dick wasn’t freed instantly. Looking at Keith like this was doing way too much to him. 

He slowly pulled his digits out, making sure Keith could feel the movement. And as soon as his hands were free, Lance raced to get his underwear off. When he finally, finally got them off he took a deep breath and looked at Keith again. This time Keith wasn’t looking at his face, he was staring between Lances legs, biting his lip. 

“Mmn.” Keith involuntarily let out a noise, immediately giving Lance a hundred times the confidence he had five minutes ago. 

Lance crawled back to his previous position between Keith’s legs. His penis brushed Keith’s hole briefly, making Keith shiver and grip the sheets. 

“Come on, Lance.” Keith grumbled. 

Lance forgot about the whole ‘Keith is a virgin’ thing again, and brought his hand down fast against the side of Keith’s upper thigh, just brushing his plump ass. 

Keith squeaked. His face boiling as he glared at Lance. 

“Lance, what the- UHN!”

Lance brought his hand down again, this time directly on Keith’s raised ass. 

“You’re being sassy, baby.” Lance sing-songed. 

Keith inhaled sharply as Lance arched over and kissed him deeply again. Keith melted into Lance, only to tense again when another smack landed on his ass. 

“AH! Oh my god Lance.” 

Keith was giggling as a red mark appeared on his bottom. He’s adorable. Lance thought to himself. 

Lance bent down again, to plant a soft kiss on Keith’s lush lips. He brushed his hand tenderly down Keith’s cheek and kept his other hand resting on Keith’s hip. 

He rested his forearm above Keith’s face, and they lay there, just looking at each other again. 

“You’re so beautiful, Keith.”

Keith’s face shined. His small smile was so gorgeous and bright, Lance couldn’t help but smile back. He was the perfect mix of cute and sexy, Lance couldn’t get enough of him. Lance knew he had to get his dick in Keith immediately. He had to claim Keith as his, so nobody ever could take away the perfection below him. 

Lance got up and leaned back, watching Keith bite his lip again as he stared between Lance’s legs. He lined up in the middle of Keith’s reddened cheeks, and gripped his amazing hips. Keith grabbed the top of one of Lance’s hands and with the other, held onto the bedsheet. Lance scooted forward a bit more, tilted his hips, and pushed slightly so the tip of him was stretching Keith open. His jaw was hanging open again, and moth was letting out little ‘hahh, huhh, hahh’s. His small fingers grabbed harder at Lance’s big hands. Lance let him stretch for a moment more before thrusting forward another bit and letting the head pop in.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uh!” Keith exclaimed as the head of Lance’s huge dick filled him. Both his hands grasped for purpose at the sheets. 

When Lance took his underwear off earlier in the evening, Keith was both extremely excited and self-conscious. He knew he had a decent size, but looking at Lance made him feel small, both in height and in dick-size. Lance was huge. Like, giant. Nine pornographic inches of penis. Thank god Lance only decided to whip it out after stretching him, otherwise he might have been too scared it wouldn’t fit. 

Now he was sure it could fit, but it still felt has if he was being split open. He was on his back, his legs were spread as wide as they could go, and Lance was pushing his knees up. The warm tan hands on his hips and waist were keeping him still and grounded as he lifted his hips up and arched his back when Lance plunged in deeper and deeper. Keith felt so completely full, stuffed full of Lance. He was making such loud noises. Drawn out when Lance went slow, and quick and even louder when he thrusted fast. When Lance paused, Keith took a deep breath in. He didn’t know if any more could fit. 

“Halfway, baby. You’re doing so well.” Lance said in a kind voice. 

Halfway?! There’s no way there was only four and a half inches in him right now. Keith thought it had to have been the full nine. Even so, Keith didn’t say anything. He wanted all of Lance before and still did. 

Lance resumed pushing in, only pausing when he looked up and found Keith with a forearm covering his mouth. Keith looked back at him knowing Lance would want it off. But he was making such embarrassing noises, his voice sounded high pitched and girly. 

“Come on, Keith. I want to hear you.” Lance said quietly, thoughtfully. “You sounded so pretty.”

There’s no way Lance could’ve thought Keith’s broken sounds—they were barely even moans— sounded nice. He bit into his arm a little and squeaked when Lance performed a smaller thrust. 

Lance extended his arm over Keith’s face and gently pushed his arm up and over his head, practically pinning him to the mattress. Lance shifted his hand and interlaced his fingers with Keith. Then, pushing down a little on Keith’s hand interlocked with his, he slid out a tad. Keith took a breath in, the room was warm and both their bodies were shimmering in a thin skin of sweat. Keith felt his palm being pushed further into the mattress above his pillow and felt his shaking legs strain from being held open for so long. His eyes were closed now, Keith was basking in the feeling of intimacy. Lance has pulled out almost all the way, Keith assumed this was a break for Lance. Maybe his legs were getting tired. A muscled hand came back onto his hip, oddly thought, instead of holding the side, he felt Lance push down on the top of his hip. 

As Lance pushed down on his hip, he thrusted in, so much faster than all the other times. He was splitting Keith in half still, as he wasn’t even close to all the way in before. Every sharp, hard thrust bringing him inches deeper into Keith. 

Keith was making noise at every thrust, almost screaming a chant of Lance’s name over and over. Tears welled up in his eyes; not from pain, but from the feeling of it all. The hotness all over him, and the rough slide of thickness inside his worn out hole. He could feel molten lava rushing towards his dick, no doubt he was about to come. 

He did. Keith’s entire body tensed up, and then let go, like a knot that had just been untied. His eyes rolled back as he lightly fluttered his eyes and he gasped and moaned, just as breathy and loud as he’d feared it would be. But that didn’t matter as much now. It felt like his head was under water. His thoughts were fuzzy and his entire body was worn out. 

Lance was still fucking him through this just as rough, he had gotten all the way in minutes ago apparently, but Keith couldn’t notice over the brutal thrusts. 

Lance was hitting his prostate straight on now, without fail. Thus making Keith’s legs shake and twitch constantly, and the overwhelming sensation sending muffled shocks through his body every time. Lance’s thrusts became crazy fast and deep and erratic, and he was making quiet grunting noises. If Keith wasn’t already as worn out as he was, Lance’s low sounds would definitely be turning him on again. 

Lance pushed himself as deep as possible, somehow the base of his dick still making him stretch impossibly wider. Keith whined and scrambled to grab for Lance as he felt hot liquid fill him fully. His hands and nails scratched hard and slow down Lance’s broad shoulders and muscled back. 

Lance stopped moving, just hovering above Keith until his arms began cramping and he fell to his elbows to keep him from landing on Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance peered down to Keith, out of breath. He was breathing in the thick air around them deeply. That was incredible, the best feelings Lance had ever felt were just then. With Keith. The Keith that was still making cute strained little noises. 

Despite Keith acting and looking older most of the time, right now he looked soft and young and fragile. Lance could feel Keith’s small hands on his back and his warm breath on his cheeks. After refocusing his eyes, Lance saw that Keith was totally out of it. He was looking kind of through Lance into oblivion. 

Oh. Lance was still resting in him. He pushed himself up with his hands on the now-dirty mattress and moved back slowly, watching Keith to see if he was still feeling him. He definitely was. As soon as Lance began moving, Keith’s face scrunched up, his eyes closed, nose crinkled. When the head of Lance’s dick came out with an audible ‘pop,’ cum trailing out behind it and down the inside of Keith’s thigh, Lance exhaled. He sat back, and looked over the disaster they made of Keith and his sheets. He shifted his eyes down to Keith’s sweet reddened pucker of an asshole, filled and oozing with sticky whiteness and realized they forgot a condom. 

Hmm. Well too late now. Lance thought to himself. The thought a little irresponsible but still, he was clean. As long as Keith was good, it’s fine. And this was totally worth it. To glide his eyes over a blissed out Keith, naked and sweaty and messy, hair spread out all over the place. His legs were still slightly bent and on either side of Lance’s body, Keith’s arms had slipped off the boy above him and now lay awkwardly on the bed. His stomach was a mirror of Lance’s, scattered in white. Keith’s cum probably, Lance didn’t even notice him do that. He wonders how long it’s been since Keith came, how long he’d been lying there. 

His eyes drifted down to Keith’s leaking bottom and got the urge to clean up his legs. Lance used his index and middle finger to scoop up some of the mess and push it back into Keith. 

This ultimately caused Keith to arch in overstimulation and make a drawn out, and very high-pitched noise again. Lance was loving Keith like this. He honestly had no clue this is what sex with Keith would be like. Sure, he thought he’d be shy and make noises and stuff, like normal people having sex did. But he’d never thought he’d be so lucky as to have Keith be so expressive and submissive. Finally, he’d never thought Keith could get more gorgeous, yet here he was. 

Lance sighed deeply and got to work cleaning them up. He stood up and walked the short distance to Keith’s bathroom, wet a towel and wiped his own stomach, then walked back to wipe Keith’s. 

He didn’t move at all when Lance sat back down and put the warm towel to his stomach. Keith’s lidded eyes just followed him slowly. Lance noticed a tear sitting on Keith’s cheekbone, he leaned down and kissed it away. 

He then kissed Keith’s forehead and other cheek as a distraction for when he scooped out the remaining cum with the towel he had wrapped around his finger.

Keith’s hand gripped Lance’s arm lightening fast when he felt the intrusion at his hole. 

“Sorry, baby.” Lance whispered to Keith, kissing his neck and the bridge of his nose as an apology. 

There was barely a struggle with getting it in. Keith was so wide he could probably work his whole hand in there. 

Save that for another time, Lance thought to himself. 

Lance threw the towel in the tub, and proceeded to lay down next to Keith, who finally started moving. Lance lifted his arm up for Keith, who was shimmying his face into Lance’s bare chest. He allowed Keith to curl up next into him before resting his arm on top of the dip of the side. He passed out immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith peeled his eyes open. The light seeping through the windows was blinding, they should’ve closed the blinds the night before. He felt warmth against his back and legs, and a sharp chin resting atop his hair. 

God, my hair must be a disaster. 

He pushed up on his hand and rolled his upper body over and towards Lance, accidentally elbowing him in the process. 

“Hm?” Lance murmured, still half asleep. 

“Oops. Sorry, Lance.” Keith spoke softly. 

Lance furrowed his brows and squinted his eyes open. 

“No problem.” He shoved his entire face back into Keith’s head of hair, taking a deep breath in. Keith shuttered. 

“Ugh, it’s so bright.” Lance spoke into his head of jet black hair. 

Keith snorted. “Nope. None of that, I’ve gotta take a shower. I feel dirty.” He started pulling away from Lance. 

“Noooooooo.” Lance stretched his long arms out to Keith, a failed attempt to bring him back to bed. 

“Heh. Sorry, Lance.” Keith was sitting up now, he looked over his shoulder to smile at Lance again. “I’ll be back after.” 

Keith used his arms to push himself up, and yelled when a sharp pain in his hips made his legs wiggle and give out under him, causing him to topple down into his knees. 

Keith could hear Lance burst out laughing behind him, as if this was the best thing he’s ever seen. Keith whipped his head around to glare at Lance. 

“What the fuck did you do to my body?” Keith growled. 

Lance smirked and propped himself up onto his elbow. 

“I gave you a real good time, baby.”

“Oh my god.” Keith turned his face to the side and stuck up his arms like a five year old asking to be carried. “Lance. Some help?”

They ended up showering together. 

 

—————

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I’m putting my trash here now.


End file.
